


hey, i don’t need any love or future ,

by falsely_true



Series: tiger & bunny [4]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: (not to sky high), Angst, Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, Kinda..., M/M, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read, Someone stop me, and had an angst idea, for him, i am a clown and this two shot, i just have many thoughts, if neglect counts, many thoughts head full, might have close to 7 chapters, no beta we die like men, this is the closest i'll ever get to stream of consciousness narrative, which i just rolled with i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsely_true/pseuds/falsely_true
Summary: even if it meant that he spent more time away from you, than with you—for the safety of everyone living in this city, including you, he will keep going. if it were to protect everyone here, if it were to protect you, he will keep going. for your smile, for your laughter, his sun.if it were for your happiness, he will keep going.edit:i know i have like, a maximum audience of 2 people, but for my own peace i'll write here that the fic is going under massive rewrite but im too lazy to unpublish and republish
Relationships: Keith Goodman/Reader, Keith Goodman/You
Series: tiger & bunny [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806622





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **pairing:** sky high | keith goodman/gn!reader  
>  **genre:** angst, hurt-no-comfort  
>  **a/n:** i have caught feelings for he, i just, i have thoughts ,,,  
> my thought process when i have caught feelings is literally, ,,, "i absolutely adore and cherish this character, and i love him" -> ??? -> "i will ruin his life and give him trauma"
> 
> * * *
> 
> dialogue guide:  
> « ... » (guillemets) are quotation marks.  
>  _italics_ within the quotation marks are... the speaking verb, i think is what it's called in english.  
> – the en dash signifies a new person is speaking

« it’s time to surrender, you’re under arrest! _cutting off the thief’s escape, the hero continued._ surrender now! »

police sirens blared deafeningly as they scrambled to surround the criminal; rotor blades droned overhead, the cameras fighting to capture a clear shot. the hero’s resonant words not out of place in this cacophonous orchestra.  
there was no way out: the hero wasn’t about to let go, and the villain was surrounded by police cars—sirens blemishing the scene in a garish blue and red. there was no way to hide and escape, the floodlights never casting its gaze away from the thief.

there was no way out… except for…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was drunk for like half of this fic and sober for the other half , i am so sorry that i write the way i do dklfjaskl
> 
> anyway, here's some fluff

when keith first started out, he thought his job would be to maintain peace and serve justice. justice, an ideal spoken and dreamt of with hope in his earnest voice. puzzlingly, justice and what it entailed wasn’t universal. the definition of justice was muddled and its true meaning is up to each individual. who's to say his was better than another’s? that he was more correct than others? which brand of justice did he appeal to? diverse axioms and principles that appealed to an even more diverse demographic. he sees himself aligning more towards tiger’s and vehemently disagreeing with those of lunatic’s. but sometimes, when nights were cold and the light seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer, when silence was suffocating, it was easy to feel uncertain. easy to lose hope and feel as if everything he had done was all for nought.  
the best the hero can do is to do what he believes is the right thing to do. the only thing he can do is to do what he believes is the right thing to do, and hope that he has helped someone along the way. the most keith can do is stay true to his own ideals and hope that somewhere along the way he has saved someone.

when nights were cold and the light seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer, you would be there to wash the darkness away with your brilliance and reintroduce warmth to his world once more. when silence was suffocating, you would be there to reassure him and lift him up, your soft touch grounding him as love was tenderly reflected in your eyes.  
you would be there to comfort him and assure the blond that his presence alone already made the world a better place; how his efforts, his bravery, his selflessness, will always pay off, how the countless amount of lives that he has saved will only keep growing. you had said that with a patient smile, a smile that he held dear.

« if nothing else, you saved me. »

you added in a whisper, a confession only he was privy to, eyes dropping momentarily, weighed by something like regret. he remembers wistfully wondering about what ran through your mind, what thought weighed so heavily on your conscience, wishing he could rid of it. the blond’s heart tightened at your display of vulnerability and he reached out to wipe the sadness from your eyes, but you quickly lifted your gaze—shame having been replaced by your renewed spirit, seemingly unbothered by whatever thought had plagued you—to meet the deep azure that was his eyes.  
gently, so carefully, you took his hand in yours and pressed a small kiss on his palm and he relishes in the pleasant warmth you left on his skin. intertwining your fingers with his, you thanked him for his kindness, his compassion, his everything. gratitude evident in your voice, you donned a bright smile. 

he loved you. your words, your actions, your voice. he committed them to memory, and whenever uncertainty struck the hero would take a moment to imagine what you’d tell him if you were there with him. he wonders how your smile always managed to take his breath away, how it dissolved all his worries away. how you can erase all his doubts and help him find his drive to keep going when things are difficult. 

no, it’s not easy being a hero. but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

no it’s not easy, and the longer he stays a hero, the more he realises that the choices he has to make were never easy in the first place.  
the sacrifices he has to make required him to separate himself from his wants and his individuality. it has never been easy, and it never will. but the self-sacrificing hero needed to remind himself that everything was for the betterment of the majority. if it were to save others, he will willingly throw away any personal desires. he will willingly shun off his wants and wishes.

despite everything, the hardships and sacrifices included, the blond doesn't ever regret being a hero and would never trade it for anything else, wearing his role with pride. it was worth the struggle and the toil. it meant that he could protect those he held dear: the people of sternbild, and now you.

most importantly, he can protect you. 

therefore, for the safety of everyone living in this city, including you, he will keep going. if it were to protect everyone here, if it were to protect you, he will keep going. for your smile, for your laughter, his sun.  
if it were for your happiness, he will keep going.

even if it meant being apart from you, even when he didn’t want to, even if every part of him would rather stay by your side and remain in your warm embrace. even if it meant that he spent more time away from you, than with you. even if it meant that the blond would, more often than not, slip inside his flat at odd hours of the night, after you and john had retreated to the bedroom and gone to sleep, and be greeted by the cold and empty darkness rather than john’s enthusiastic lick attack or your kind welcome and even kinder gaze, he will keep going.  
because it meant that dawn brought along your loving smile as your eyes fell on him, resting besides you where the bed had been empty the previous night. because it meant that he got to be a part of your morning routine and greet the new day with you. because it meant he would be able to appreciate these little precious moments, like waking up with you in his arms or seeing your gentle smile as his kisses roused you from your sleep, for yet another day.

unsurprisingly, this night had not been unlike any other night: like clockwork, automatic as if following a script, hesitantly, he parted from you. reluctantly, he let go of your hand and unwrapped his arms from you. half-heartedly, he left you. every part of his being wanted to stay by your side, but the blond continued through the set and gathered his equipment. with a heavy heart and a much slower pace than he would’ve preferred, he got dressed and prepared to leave for his evening patrols. 

stepping out into the balcony, he smiled absentmindedly when he saw that you were waiting for him, much like any other nights. just like routine dictated, you went over to meet him halfway and embraced him for the final time, and despite the awkward hug due to his jetpack, he cherished the contact all the same. 

« you sure you can’t stay tonight? _you asked softly, already knowing the answer._ »  


you’ve played this role many times before, but disappointment manages to find their way into your eyes.  
he knows that you understand, but it does not stop him from feeling bad.  
this scene has been repeated many times, moreso out of habit than the expectation that he’d stay for the night, but something about the way you spoke tonight felt like you genuinely wished he stayed back this time.  


« you know that i can’t… _he knows his lines well and pronounces them so._  
– i... i know. be careful out there ok? _looping your arms around his neck, you leaned over to close the gap between the two of you. you tilted your head, softly, so carefully, and bade him farewell in the form of a chaste kiss, and he happily returned the affectionate gesture._ i’d rather keep my boyfriend in one piece. _you had joked as you separated from each other._ »

caressing your cheek, he chuckled along with you and you leaned into his touch.

the two of you may have stayed in each other’s arms much longer than intended—unable to stay too far apart from each other for too long, not quite able to let each go yet. somehow, one way or another, your lips would find their way back on his. you’d leave quick pecks on his lips, but never fully committed to letting go, and instead returned back to him. all the while, he would pepper your skin with kisses of his own. it was a back and forth, a stichomythia with no conclusion in its horizon.

however at some point he managed to pull away from you and made his way over to the railing. you whined as he moved away, but he knew you understood. you always did. he wondered what he did to meet someone so obliging, so understanding. perching on the balustrade, he thought for a moment as he prepared to take off. pensively, he thanked the stars twinkling in the skies above for being able to meet you. before putting on his helmet, he turned to face you with a radiant smile, a radiant smile that found itself on your face too:  
« i promise i’ll be safe, and again, i promise. _he breathed out._ i’ll be back before you know it. »

and with that, the hero slipped his helmet on and disappeared in the night.

with a placid smile, you continue to gaze at the spot where he stood. without your knowing, a soft sigh escaped you, and your mind drifted back to the man who captured your heart. closing your eyes, you realise that your heart has been beating rather loudly. it beat for him. his dedication was simply admirable, and he was so painfully earnest that it was adorable. the way his voice mellowed when he spoke to you made your heart flutter. his soft locks swayed gently with the wind; oh, how you wished to run your fingers through it. the stars twinkled brilliantly, dancing in his eyes. the heavens above were reflected in his gaze, and the light gave it an ethereal quality. like meeting an angel in person. an angel who regarded you with so much fondness. you chuckled to yourself: you didn’t deserve him.  
it’s only been a few moments since he’s left, but you’ve already found yourself missing his warmth—literally and figuratively. cold bit at your bare skin, and you wrapped your arms around yourself in a pointless attempt to conserve body heat, and selfishly, you wished he was here. with a yawn, you decided it was about time to retreat back inside and eagerly await his return. you beckoned john over to the bedroom and your last thought before slipping into a blissful sleep was how the moonlight highlighted his features beautifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so this was supposed to be a two-shot angst hurt no comfort but........... yeah  
> kldsafjasklf


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have literally never written an action scene send help ,,,, there is only so many ways for me to describe _air_ in a threatening way dkslfjalkfj
> 
> and also, wiki says sky high's hobby includes thinking,,,, hmmm  
> he thonking 
> 
> he is surprisingly perceptive and oblivious at once, in equal measures, scary  
> haha

[placeholder]

im revamping this chapter because its been bugging me  
ill reupload it once ive finished editing adlkfjakd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i like the idea of soulmates sharing the same next power


	4. Chapter 4

> famished, it had been 3 days since the miserable children wandered the cold, forgotten woods together. it had been 3 days since their parents promised them that they wouldn't be left behind. they flinched at every sound, every crunch, every noise a potential danger. wary of any movement, and standing immobile, on high alert, at the slightest provocation. was it the unsympathetic wind pursuing them or had the ravenous wolves caught their scent? roaring, did the rapids oppose their presence, or had their shuffling awoken the starving bear? did the branches snap under their footsteps or were the shadows stalking them?
> 
> hungry, cold, disoriented, scared, worn out. hungry. and they were so hungry… the youngest struggled to keep up with the eldest, stumbling, no longer able to stay on her feet and tread the inhospitable forest for much longer. but she did not say a word, not wanting to burden her brother any further—after all, he could’ve abandoned her long ago. much like their parents had given up on them. and so she allowed herself to be dragged by her brother.
> 
> there was no more trail to follow. scattered and confused. there was nothing to go back to.
> 
> has it really been for survival? she doubted the verity of their words: were there so little food that it was worth trading their children for? what kind of parents abandoned their children anyway? the young girl cursed. had it been really that easy to leave them? were they really that worthless and unimportant? the question turned around and around in her head, as the pair wandered round and round the forest, losing themselves even more.
> 
> one fateful day, the wretched pair stumbled upon a house most peculiar. the clearing, unlike the rest of the sombre forest, was bathed in the sun’s glory. it flowed inside the house through the window panes, which, upon closer inspection, appears to have been made of clear sugar. in fact, the walls of the house were made of gingerbread, and decorated with a random assortment of sweets. the roof itself being made out of shortcake. desperately hungry, her brother ran ahead and began to nibble on the house. soon after, he beckoned his sister, who hesitated, to join him. but before she had the chance to follow him, a voice resonated from within the house.
> 
> « nibble, nibble, little mouse. who is nibbling at my house? »
> 
> called up the snake.
> 
> « oh, you dear children, who brought you here? _it purred._ just come in and stay with me. no harm will come to you. »
> 
> despite how cold and hungry they felt, the two faltered and took a few steps back, not quite trusting the slithering creature’s promise. its silvery tongue and the sweet allure of food, of someplace warm, of a purpose, proved to be too much for the young children and the two, though the youngest with more difficulty than the eldest, eventually joined the viper. it was not like they had anywhere else they could go, anywhere else where they belonged.
> 
> at first, it had been idyllic, perfect: the two ate their fill and received the riches they desired, the gold and the lights blinding them. but soon, truth reared its ugly head: the serpent put the brother to work, doing its bidding and dirty work, sweeping and cleaning its hut while it locked the sister away in a bedroom tucked away in the corner of the abode, kept unaware of what truly happened to her brother.
> 
> come every evening, the latter would collapse, sometimes even looking as if he had one foot in the grave. despite his state, the girl remained quiet, never prying too much. it was not like her brother was in any state to answer her, nor did he seem like he wanted to. not wanting to intrude, the girl kept her suspicions to herself. she did not like the place they had found themselves in, she did not want to stay any longer, but she did not say a word, afraid that it would make things worse. if she made plans on how to escape this wretched prison, then she kept it herself.
> 
> would it have been better had they starved together in the woods? she wondered. 
> 
> one night, when the sky was particularly dark, when the air had been particularly cold and stale, the boy rushed to his sister and shook her:  
>  « i know you have been planning a way out of here. _he revealed to her in a hushed voice._ tonight is the night. _he said hurriedly._ get out of here and run, don’t turn back, don’t stop, don’t talk to anyone. »
> 
> he promised he will be right behind, that he had something to take care of first. the girl protested, feeling as if her counterpart was not telling her the entire truth. she had been correct in her hunch, but he wasn’t going to reveal to her the evil witch had decided to feast upon him, how the undying snake was about to reveal its hand.  
>  without so much as a last word, without so much as a glance, gretel put her plan in action and fled—his advice the last thing she remembers of hansel: « be wary of that which slithers. » 

you wondered why you remembered that silly tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i guess i wanted to use a fairytale as an elaborate metaphor for reader's relationship,,,, with someone els e dkajfkaf


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chonky chapter , featuring keith's absolutely non-canon backstory kdaslfjal
> 
> tbh i had no idea where i was going with this  
> it was supposed to be a short hurt-no-comfort angst fic, being a two-shot at most. but being drunk and my muses having a mind of their own derailed this story into a multi-chap fic dasklfajf  
> it stopped being an angst fic at all 
> 
> regardless, i hope the fic has at least been coherent ldsfk;l

[placeholder]

same as chapter 3 ;m;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith doesnt deserve what i wrote sdklfjsaklfdjsklf  
> first it was cis, now reader :"(

**Author's Note:**

> *lower-case letters are intentional  
> *english is not my first language--i apologise for any mistakes i failed to correct  
> *i write dialogues slightly differently than what you'd usually find because that is what i'm used to using in the french system--i apologise in advance for any confusion i may cause  
> *like my work? consider leaving a comment or kudo // buying me a coffee // checking out my other stuff


End file.
